Physco
by the lights of paris
Summary: Her lips taste of blood and her breath smells of red wine, "Miss me?" She asks, a smirk plastered on her lips. Post 3.24. Multi Chapter.


**Title: **Physco.

**Summary: **Her lips taste of blood and her breath smells of red wine, "Miss me?" She asks, a smirk plastered on her lips. Post 3.24. Multi Chapter.

**Authors Note: **This is a multi chapter fic, my first for PLL. It starts after the season three finale and mainly focuses on a certain blonde's arrival in Rosewood, everything is based of personal theories and _may _be based off of spoilers. Season four shouldn't affect this story in any way once it airs, I do have endgames planned for everyone but everything during the story could be made up in a whim, so please feel free to contribute any ideas you want to see portrayed. This will delve a little bit more into "that night" - the one Ali went missing, and as stated before it will purely be theories. Reviews are majorly appreciated and I hope it's up to everyone's standards.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, zip, zada, nada.

* * *

Alison DiLaurentis had never believed in life after death, she had _wanted _too and at times even pretended to believe in it but she _never _had. She believed that once you died that was it, your mark on the world would be nothing, everybody were just little specks on this big place called Earth and after you had died, people would mourn you for a few days, a few weeks and then they would forget about you. You would cease to exist and that scared her more then anything in the world.

And then she was dead - or she thought she was dead, she had blacked out, the last thing she remembered was being buried but then she woke up in some fancy hotel with a note from the figure who called themselves "-A". Her eyes peered curiously at the cream piece of paper, she plucked it up in-between her thumb and forefinger,

**You're safe now and if you want to stay that way, you'll join my team and pretend to be dead. **

**Kisses, -A!**

A shiver had ripped through her body as she had carelessly thrown it to the other side of the room and dove back underneath the covers and she had let herself _weep_. She hardly ever cries, she's always thought crying would make her look weak and that was one thing she was not and she would make sure that nobody would forget her while she was "dead".

It dawns on her then, she's going to be _dead_ to the world, she's going to be a nobody. She's going to just fade away into the darkness, she could try and make herself memorable but it would be no use because her parents, her brother, her friends, her peers, they would all forget her. She would of just been "that girl" that had gone missing, oh god.

Everything starts to really fall on top of her now, like a bunch of boxes tumbling down from a shelf and onto her head, she wasn't going to live in Rosewood anymore. She wasn't going to be the person everybody envied, that everybody feared. She wasn't going to be able to flirt with all the boys in her year and the older boys. She wasn't going to see Ian again. She wasn't going to hang out with Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer anymore. She wasn't going to be able to grow up and live life _normally. _She never thought she would of ever minded not living anymore, not being around the people she had grown up with now but now that it had all been taken out from right underneath her, she _wanted_ it.

She wanted it all, she wanted every single thing she had grown up thinking she would have but not caring whether she had it or not. She wanted it and she couldn't have it, a very unfamiliar feeling when it came to Alison DiLaurentis. She got everything she ever dreamed of having, whatever her little cold heart desired would end up in her hands.

"Why?" She had croaked, her voice filling up the empty room. What had she done wrong? Why would she have to pretend to be dead? Why was she nearly dead? _Who _wants her dead? Was this -A trying to help her? A million questions run through her mind and that why speaks them all but she doesn't get an answer, all she gets is silence.

The silence is enough to kill her. She doesn't mind being alone, sometimes she enjoy's it more then being around others but _this _silence is enough for her to actually want to die. It's suffocating, deathly and hurtful and she has no idea _why_. She waits patiently in that bed for somebody to turn up and feed her all the answers she's craving but nobody ever does. Her eyelids grow heavy and the room grows cold and she falls asleep. Her last thought is that she hopes that this is a dream, that she'll wake from this horrible nightmare but she doesn't. She spends the next two years pretending to be dead, she spends the next two years making sure that _nobody _forgets her. Nobody does, not when her long blonde curls cascading down her shoulders and her bright blue eyes with that mischievous glint in them haunt everybody who had ever come in contact with her and even those who hadn't.

* * *

It's all blonde curls and shining bright blue eyes and a bright, glaring red. It's all hugs and squeals and tears. It's all "Sorry's" and "How's" and "Why's". It's all slaps and smacks and kicks.

* * *

**AN: This was going to be an actual chapter but I wanted to sort of give you an insight in why Alison has done what she has done in this fic and what it was like the day afterwards. The end is her arrival back in Rosewood if you didn't pick that up, I was going to put it in the next chapter but I liked it too much to leave it out even if it doesn't fit too well. Reviews = love! Reviews = Quicker Update!**


End file.
